


8:19 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gentleman Ghost looked back after Reverend Amos Howell took the necklace he recently managed to steal.





	8:19 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Gentleman Ghost looked back after Reverend Amos Howell took the necklace he recently managed to steal and was knocked down by Supergirl's kick.

THE END


End file.
